


monday mornings

by Babii



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Fuckin' Fluffy Mondays, M/M, What Was I Thinking?, mediocore bs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2904476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babii/pseuds/Babii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a monday morning where the brothers decide to take a day off</p>
            </blockquote>





	monday mornings

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic so let me know how if its good. also sorry that there's no cirlce above the a in Bards name :P

It was a late Monday morning when the two brothers were tangled in the shared blankets. The sun had risen a long time ago and many people were out doing their own business. Some were at work, others at school but these two didn't care about their responsibilities for once. The younger one of the brothers were still asleep while the other one was contently looking at him. Vegard watched as Bard quietly moaned and twitched, it seemed like he was having a nightmare, Vegard didn't know if he should hold him or let him be. Bard was then mumbling something under his breath that Vegard didn't quite catch. He scooted closer to the other one and held his breath to listen quietly as Bard mumbled again. "Stop it..." did he say that? It was something like that. "He doesn't deserve it!" now he was getting louder. It seemed as if Bard was having an argument with someone. Vegard soothed him by hesitantly stroking his cheek. "shhh its okay" he said to Bard. He would have been running his hand through his hair but it was sadly all chopped off. "I SAID NO" Bard was practically screaming now, kicking the blankets as if it were restraining him. Vegard gently grabbed hold of his hand and continued to shush him, "Bard, calm down. you're having a nightmare." Now Bard was panting and broke out in a cold sweat. Vegard didn't know what to do. He held onto Bard for dear life to stop him from moving, "Bard you need to wake up, you're scaring me", He said firmly in his ear. Bard mumbled something else under his breath now, something so low that anyone with a trained ear couldn't quite catch. But Vegard heard him, he heard him clear as day. Bard said "But I love him." Vegard quietly looked at his face as Bard whispered those words and his heart leapt. "I love you too, Bard" he whispered in his ear. The younger ones body began to relax as Vegard continued to slowly rub his thumb over his hand. The younger one slept soundly for the next hour until one o'clock when Vegard finally left the bed to shower. His eyes fluttered open and his arms stretched out to only find the bed empty. His eyes widened and looked around to find the bedroom empty. He began to worry that Vegard might have left him never to return to him again, not even as a brother. He quickly looked at the time "Shit" he muttered, what day was it? Monday? he coundn't really think straight with his head ache. _i need an Advil_ , he thought as he got up slowly from the bed. After the pounding in his ears subsided he faintly heard the shower water running and a grin slowly spread across his face. _he didn't leave,_ he thought fondly. He waddled over to the closet to get at least a bathrobe on and worried if anyone at work tried to contact them about their disappearance as he made his way to the bathroom. He peaked his head in slowly and found Vegard humming to himself as he washed his hair. "Hey" he heard himself say. Vegard jumped at the intrusion and miserably failed at attempt to cover himself up behind the glass doors. He then realized it was Bard and chuckled a hello in return. Bard just stood there for a second contemplating what to say next, but Vegard decided to go first, "You were having a nightmare, you know" he said intently as he reached for the scrub to wash his back. "Oh really, I don't remember having one" he said in a surprise. "Well it seemed pretty bad cause you were convulsing and shouting. I ended up having to hold you down." he giggled. Bard stepped closer to the tub, "did I say anything?" he asked curiously as he saw Vegard struggle with keeping his balance as he tried to scrub his feet and tried to hold onto the class with one hand for support. "Um, yea I think you were saying not to hurt him? Whoever he was. Oh and apparently you are in love with him." he said with a smirk hidden behind long curls covering his face. Bard blushed, he was definitely talking about Vegard in his sleep, who just so happened to hear it. Just last night Bard had finally gotten the years of hopeless thoughts and aggravation out of him when he got drunk with Vegard at an after party to just learn that his brother had the same feelings for him. But now with his stupid subconscious mouth he made a fool of himself right in front of him. He cursed quietly under his breath "Really? well I don't know who that could be either" he said as he looked down at his own feet playing with the mat under him. Vegard stopped washing and slowly slid the door open. Bard eyes shyly traveled up into Vegards'. "Its okay, I think its cute" he said sweetly with a smile on his face. Bard sighed and returned the smile as he attempted to brush behind a lock of hair behind his ear only to find that there was no hair left. Vegard laughed at Bards' disappointed face and reached to scratch his fuzz with a mountain of soap piled high. Bard shrieked as the bubbles started to fall over his head and reach his bathrobe. "Vegard! this was a gift, I swear I'm gonna kill you!", he yelled and scooped up a handful of the suds to flick back at Vegard. They giggled in unison as Vegard's hand found Bard's hip and quickly undid the robe and let it fall to the floor. "Come join me, I think you need a shower as well", he guided Bard by the arm into the tub.


End file.
